Chapter 306
|image = Ch306.png |Release Date = 02 December 2013 |Chapter = 306 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 305 |Next Chapter = Chapter 307}}The chapter starts with the explosion created by the clash between Rajak and Kentas. They both land and Kentas realizes that Rajak is a clan leader after experiencing his power and wonders what a clan leader would be doing there. He then chuckles and says that the reason is irrelevant as he had always wanted to fight one of the current clan leaders. He then starts transforming fully and gives out a howl. After an explosion, Kentas is seen fully transformed, with more fur grown on his back and arms. Rajak prepares by taking out his soul weapon, Kartas, and once he is done, Kentas lunges at him with great speed. He slashes the air to rip apart the ground and Rajak, but he is confused as Rajak is nowhere near to be seen. Then he realizes that Rajak has already drawn blood by slashing him with his soul weapon in fraction of a second. Kentas turns around, irritated, and slashes at Rajak again but then realizes that Rajak has already dodges the weapon and was behind him, approaching him to attack. Kentas turns around in time to punch the air, creating sonic waves but Rajak is gone with a poof. Then Kentas sees Rajak above him, descending with multiple blades all aimed towards him and he grins in joy after realizing that he is fighting the clan leader of Kertia clan. Whilst fighting, Kentas mentions that he has heard of the mighty speed of the Kertia Clan and that no one would be able to detect their presence if they dissolve into the environment. He then questions whether their ability would match the senses and the speed of Werewolves. They continue to battle. Next scene features the 9th Elder and Frankenstein, where the 9th Elder questions why Frankenstein laughed at him, as he believes that Frankenstein would make an excellent experiment sample. Frankenstein claims that he had never laughed so hard before and questions the 9th Elder of his identity. The 9th Elder introduces himself and claims that he is in charge of the most important operations of the Union. He claims that most modified humans of the Union has been created either by himself or by others using his research results as a reference point. Therefore he says that his belief isn't actually funny and tells Frankenstein that he has no freedom of choice here. He also claims that he is the greatest scientist (specialized in physical modification) on Earth and therefore tells him not to worry as he would not use him merely as a sample. However, Frankenstein is amused by his claim (that he doesn't have a choice) and questions his other claim (being the greatest scientist on the planet). Whilst saying this, he lets out his dark aura which immediately alerts the 9th Elder. The 9th Elder says that he was expecting a power of his strength as Frankenstein did come here unharmed but also says that the power is beyond his expectation. This power increases his demand for Frankenstein. He eliminates potential races (such as the Nobles and Werewolves) but realizes that Frankenstein is a human as a noble nor a werewolf would use a power so dark and vile. As he realizes this, Frankenstein allows his dark aura projectiles to drop on the 9th Elder however this is blocked by the last Anti-Clan Leader Weapon. The 9th Elder is surprised by Frankenstein's powers once again and is eager to find out who made him. Then he introduces the anti-clan leader weapon and asks him politely to keep up with the weapon for the purposes of data collection of Frankenstein's abilities. Frankenstein is irritated by the constant chatting and summons his Dark Spear. The dark aura causes plants to wither away and the 9th Elder is bemused by the aura and the weapon. He mistakes it as a soul weapon until he corrects himself and is convinced that he has countered this vile aura and the weapon. Frankenstein grants the 9th Elder's wish and fires more projectiles (small spears) towards them. This is also blocked by the anti-clan leader weapon and the 9th Elder is shaken as he believes that there is another person other than himself who is capable of creating such a powerful person (mistaking that Frankenstein is a modified human). Frankenstein is amused by this and carries on attacking them the same way and the anti-clan leader weapon struggles to block the spears with the energy shield. Frankenstein says he will easily break the worthless shield and at that moment the spears penetrate through the shield and destroys the weapon and causes the 9th Elder to partially transform (spider legs released from his back). Frankenstein insults the 9th Elder, calling him a fool who would not know about the nature of combat due to his isolation in laboratories. He laughs loudly in joy until Rai asks him why he is laughing so loudly through their mental connection. Frankenstein apologizes, accusing himself of becoming too excited. Category:Chapters